


【哈利波特AU】红绿灯下接吻好吗

by Guinevere960717



Series: 【哈利波特AU】从霍格沃茨到一家四口 [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevere960717/pseuds/Guinevere960717
Series: 【哈利波特AU】从霍格沃茨到一家四口 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955620





	【哈利波特AU】红绿灯下接吻好吗

多年之后，权顺荣想起那个白雪纷纷的圣诞夜里命运般的亲吻，还是会脸红不已。

全圆佑一直认为金珉奎尽管傻乎乎的，但的确是个了不起的巫师，因为他了解很多麻瓜世界的名词。比如地铁、洗衣机和红绿灯，金珉奎不仅能一一说出它们的区别，还能利落地应用。他想这一定是因为金珉奎最好的朋友徐明浩父母都是麻瓜，这样纯正的麻瓜家庭让全圆佑羡慕不已，就连权顺荣这样半麻瓜半巫师的家庭组成都显得不够麻瓜了。

不过不要紧，权顺荣马上就要带自己回家过圣诞了。一想到这件事，全圆佑的心就雀跃起来。他的父母在收到他罕有的来信后迅速表示同意，并对全圆佑踏出脚步积极和同辈人开展社交活动表示赞许。晚上三只大猫头鹰敲打他的窗户，送来了给权顺荣家的圣诞礼物。尽管全圆佑不怎么欣赏父母略显奢侈的做派，对于他们挑选礼物的品味他确实无话可说。给权顺荣爸爸的波梅罗勒红酒，妈妈的土耳其披肩，姐姐的中国丝巾，还有权顺荣的火弩箭。他决定不告诉权顺荣他要有新扫帚了，以免他太得意。全圆佑雄心勃勃地打算着，一定要让权顺荣教他到底什么是地铁、洗衣机和红绿灯，这样金珉奎就没法在他面前显摆了。

从地铁这一关全圆佑就遇到了点困难。

尽管权顺荣告诉过他地铁站里就会像火车站里一样人多，他还是被站厅里川流不息的人群吓坏了。他呆呆地看着麻瓜们潇洒地刷卡通过闸机，感觉比魔法还不可思议。

“刷一下，进来。就是这样。”权顺荣体贴地把所有箱子都拉过闸，在闸对面好整以暇地看着全圆佑。全圆佑伸出手又缩回去，迟疑的动作让后面的队伍想起了不满的议论声。

“真的不能用‘阿拉霍洞开’吗？”全圆佑低声说，的眼神充满哀求。

“不行。你爸妈都在魔法部工作，《巫师保密法》你比我清楚。”权顺荣坚决地撇撇嘴。

全圆佑心一横把卡放上去，猛地往闸机里一踏。

他进来了。

全圆佑心里难以相信自己居然通过了这巨大钢铁机器的嘴巴，进入了传说中的“地铁”。权顺荣在他迟疑的功夫里已经打开一罐可乐塞进他手里。隔过手套他感受到可乐罐冰凉光滑的触感，想起了第一次和权顺荣在霍格沃茨特快上见面的场景。

“想什么呢？”权顺荣看他又在发呆，感到有点无聊了。

“我真的很像麻瓜男孩吗？”全圆佑趴到权顺荣耳边问，因为他感到对面有个老太太正盯着自己的小腿看。

“嗯，”权顺荣把全圆佑的裤腿往下扯了扯，“我觉得挺像的，小心别把魔杖露出来就行。”

全圆佑为了融入麻瓜世界可谓煞费苦心。他委托父亲给他寄来两几件麻瓜的衣服以免显得太格格不入，可是当权顺荣看到那据全父说是“最新潮麻瓜青少年装扮”的紧身皮裤和篮球背心时笑得跌倒在全圆佑的床上。

“我看你可以去马戏团了。”

权顺荣又在说我不知道的词了，全圆佑闷闷不乐地想。

权顺荣尽管比全圆佑矮了半个头，可是全圆佑仗着身材瘦削，把自己挤进了权顺荣的“T恤衫”和“牛仔裤”。尽管“牛仔裤”对于全圆佑来说太短了，全圆佑的确觉得这看起来更像一个真正的麻瓜男孩而不是“马戏团”。

“我看你这龙皮靴子挺不错的，我发誓没有麻瓜能看出龙皮和牛皮的区别，就穿着吧。”权顺荣打量着全圆佑，仿佛艺术家正欣赏自己刚刚完成的雕塑作品。

权顺荣的家被一条河流与市区分隔，据说这整栋公寓里都是巫师。权顺荣熟练地按下“17”键，一转眼两人就到了屋门口。首先来迎接的是权顺荣的姐姐。她今年十七岁了，刚刚从霍格沃茨毕业，马上要到圣芒戈去做治疗师。一模一样的十点十分眼睛和乌黑发亮的短发让全圆佑没来由地感到亲近。

“臭小子！说好十二点钟回来，现在饭菜都凉了！”权顺荣的姐姐不由分说地拉着权顺荣的耳朵把他往屋里拖。

“梅林的袜子呀！放手！我还有客人呢，真丢人！”权顺荣气鼓鼓地推开姐姐，“圆佑，走，我带你看房间去。”

权顺荣蹬蹬地跑上木制楼梯，一回头发现全圆佑已经不见踪影。他赶忙跑下去寻找，发现全圆佑正着迷地看着一个排风扇。权顺荣坚定地认为，如果不把他快点拉走，他就会把魔杖伸进去试试。

“快看！”权顺荣呼啦拉开抽屉，里面满满地都是巧克力蛙卡片。

“真好啊。”全圆佑呆呆地站在门口，羡慕地说。

全圆佑从出生开始就居住在全家的老宅，那是一栋建在峭壁上面朝大海的别墅，背后有松林围绕。唯一的“邻居”是金珉奎，但是也要骑着飞天扫帚飞到另一个半岛上才能找到他。他记忆里的老宅阴森怕人，而他自己的房间里除了书就是书桌，墙壁灰糊糊的，像权顺荣这样贴满魁地奇选手花花绿绿的海报他连想都不敢想。他看着权顺荣把磁带塞进录音机，音乐就流出来。他猜想这是一个留声机，又有点像权顺荣以前总是挂在脖子上的“mp3”。

权顺荣最开始提出带全圆佑回家过圣诞时心里有点敲小鼓。他知道全圆佑家世显赫，住在巨大的房子里，怕他嘲笑自己的家是那么小那么旧。尽管全圆佑表示他家里根本没有龙，那栋空空的房子也没劲透了的时候他有点不相信，可是当他听说全圆佑在家里根本没有玩具的时候，立刻大方地表示全圆佑可以随便玩、并且挑走他房间里的玩具，无论是麻瓜的还是巫师的。权顺荣的爸爸妈妈都是音乐家，背着琴箱周游四海，因此权顺荣的书柜里摆满了来自世界各个角落的小玩意儿。尽管全圆佑的父母也出差到各个国家，可是全圆佑只收到过各种书。虽然书也很有意思，但他也很渴望像其他男孩那样玩玩玩具魔杖什么的，因此小时候他总是试图赖在金珉奎家不走，直到他父母下班亲自把他接回去。

此刻，全圆佑学着权顺荣的样子猛地跳上床铺，再啪一声把脸埋进枕头里。真好啊，真软，都是太阳的味道，不像他的卧室一样阴冷。权顺荣凑过来挠他的腰侧，他也毫不示弱地还手，两个人又是推搡又是大笑。全圆佑觉得他从来没体会过这样简单纯粹又明亮蓬勃的快乐，他觉得他再也不想离开这个时刻，离开锲而不舍挠他脖子的权顺荣。在权顺荣的姐姐开门催他们下楼吃饭时他们因为动作幅度过大双双滚落床铺，发出“砰”的巨响。姐姐叹口气挥挥魔杖把乱七八糟的床单被褥恢复原样，再把他们两个从地上拖起来。

“顺荣呀！”全圆佑刚走过楼梯的拐角就听到有人在门口温柔呼唤，想来是去采购的权父权母回来了。权顺荣一步蹦下三级楼梯又助跑两步，一下子跳进父亲怀里。一家人都咯咯大笑，说权顺荣都是一年级的学生了还像个小娃娃一样撒娇。全圆佑站在楼梯边觉得视线模糊、眼眶湿润，他是第一次见识这样温馨的家庭生活。他突然明白为什么权顺荣对他有致命的吸引力，因为一切他求而不得的权顺荣应有尽有。

“想来这是我们圆佑了，”权顺荣的妈妈一头乌黑的卷发披在肩膀上，蹲下身去拉他的手，全圆佑觉得她的手细长温暖带着茧子，“他们两个就是这么一年四季没个正形，你别见笑。”

全圆佑匆忙地抬起手背擦擦眼睛，“阿姨好，谢谢您和叔叔招待我来这里过节。”

“哎哟，真是有礼貌的好孩子呢，顺荣要是有你一半懂事就好啦，能认识你这样的好孩子是他的福气呀。快来看看有什么爱吃的零食没有，他爸可是买了一大堆呢。”

那边权顺荣塞了满嘴坩埚蛋糕，抱着一把甘草魔杖蹬蹬跑过来塞给全圆佑，“圆佑，你哭什么呢？我不会不给你吃零食的呀。不是说好了好东西都一起吃吗？”

“我没哭，我只是困了，”全圆佑气哼哼地剥开一根塞进嘴里，感受太妃糖浆滑进喉咙里时甜腻的味道。

“就是说嘛，这么多好吃的有什么好哭，谁要是敢欺负你我就把他扔进洗衣机里。Cheers。”权顺荣一本正经地拿着自己手里的甘草魔杖和全圆佑的碰了碰。

“洗衣机是什么？”

又来了。权顺荣叹了口气。

全圆佑睁开眼睛看着天花板，又点亮魔杖看了看窗头的闹钟。现在是深夜三点，他在圣诞晚餐上吃了太多鸡肉，现在胃有点发疼。都怪权顺荣家的圣诞晚餐气氛太好了。没有繁文缛节和讨厌的宾客，大家就着暖暖的炉火开心地吃饭和聊天。当权顺荣和姐姐在饭桌上拌嘴并拿着一盆番茄酱扣在了姐姐身上时，全圆佑大吃一惊，更让他吃惊的是两姐弟居然拿着酱料在客厅里追打了起来，顿时沙发上和地毯上一片狼藉，还有一个花瓶被打翻了，水流了一架子，会唱歌的百合发出微弱的抗议声。一旁的权父全母因为喝了点酒，面颊上红扑扑的。

“圆佑，不想和他们一起玩吗？”权父带着笑意，“你知道这只要动动魔杖就清理好了吧?不用拘束，愿意的话就一起玩吧。”

全圆佑最终没能加入番茄酱和黄油的战争，因为他实在对自己的清洁魔法很不自信。饭后他们在楼下放了几包烟花，又去洗了个热水澡。权顺荣不停地对全圆佑发射泡沫逗他，两个人终于在浴室里展开了一场以橡皮鸭为军舰、以水为子弹的世纪战争，离开浴室时他们才发现两人居然洗了一个半小时。已经成年的爸爸妈妈和姐姐显然对此习以为常，因为男孩们正在他们口中“淘气的年纪”。

“圆佑、圆佑。”有人在轻轻呼唤他，语气里满是担心，“你不舒服吗？在你开始吃第三块馅饼时我就开始担心你的胃了。”

“不要紧。”全圆佑不知道什么在驱使着他撒谎，“我很开心。”

“你想出去走走吗？我是说，就现在。外面下雪了，会很漂亮的。我不会让你坐飞天扫帚下楼的。”

圣诞夜的街道静悄悄的，白雪覆盖着屋顶和路面。全圆佑饶有兴致地在人行道上踩出一串脚印，又蹲下来用指头写写画画。权顺荣对他这幅没玩过雪的样子已经见怪不怪，就耐心地蹲在一旁等他尽兴，再站起来继续走。路上权顺荣给他讲什么是洗衣机，全圆佑依旧云里雾里、但是觉得这程度足以打败金珉奎了，因而心满意足。在说明红绿灯时权顺荣遇到点困难。

“你是说，有麻瓜的傲罗藏在灯里面控制它吗？”全圆佑的眼睛睁得大大的，在街灯下显得明亮动人。

“唉，我也不是很清楚。我猜他们用‘电’来做这件事，就像洗衣机和地铁那样。”权顺荣对自己的解释不是很满意，闷闷地团起一个雪球丢进草丛，惊飞了一只觅食的麻雀，“我觉得或许那就是命运。我永远找不到它变色的规律。”

全圆佑觉得很神奇，毕竟连在麻瓜世界生活了十二年的权顺荣都搞不清楚呢，那自己也情有可原地不明白好了。

“圆佑，快看，那就是一个红绿灯。”权顺荣兴冲冲地指着马路对面，脸颊红扑扑的，要拉全圆佑的手跑过去。“你怎么了，说话呀？”

全圆佑觉得这一切太难以置信了。今天是圣诞夜，他却没有呆在阴森的老宅而是睡在了暖融融的公寓里。现在是晚上三点钟，他没躺在床上而是他在白雪皑皑的街道上。他叫全圆佑，本以为自己会像父母一样循规蹈矩从斯莱特林毕业然后进入魔法部工作，可是他认识了格兰芬多的找球手权顺荣，而且权顺荣现在就在他身边、紧紧拉着他的手。他想这实在是令人难以捉摸，像是预言球也像是红绿灯，像是在出生前就书写好的命运。

“顺荣呀。我们在红绿灯下接吻好吗？”

权顺荣觉得心脏几乎要从胸腔里挣脱出来，尽管这距离全圆佑在红绿灯下亲了他已经过去了三十分钟，他回到了暖洋洋的被窝里，全圆佑躺在他身边抱着他的腰沉睡，像抱着个大毛绒玩具一样心满意足。他觉得这有点太难以想象了，但是又没有理由拒绝。全圆佑的手小心翼翼地捧着他的脸颊像是捧着稀世珍宝，他的嘴唇冰凉干燥却让他的心脏像炉火一样熊熊燃烧。他想这也许就是所谓的“浪漫”，但是他其实也没搞清这个词到底是什么意思，就像全圆佑搞不清“洗衣机”一样。不管了。他惬意地把头顶埋进全圆佑的颈窝，感受着那雪白脆弱皮肤下清晰的脉搏，并感觉到自己的心跳逐渐与之同步。

我对《表情管理》这首歌实在是爱得不得了，于是有点霸道地决定红绿灯下接吻要属于和Hoshi回家过年圣诞节的圆圆。


End file.
